


Under the Mistletoe

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Prompt, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Protective Anakin Skywalker, Star Wars - Freeform, anakin skywalker - Freeform, annie are you okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: You get invited to a Christmas party and you have a surprise kiss under the mistletoe. Very slight modern A/U.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from a prompt list that I reblogged, from the blog of @verobird. Feel free to check my tumblr out!
> 
> https://writerofmanyfandoms.tumblr.com/

You weren’t sure how Ahsoka had managed to drag you to the Jedi council’s annual Christmas party, but you were sure that she owed you big time for this. These sorts of things weren’t really your forte, but she was always trying to get you to mingle a bit more. It wasn’t as if you were a loner, you had several friends, you just hated going out. If it were up to you, you would be at home cozying in bed watching Christmas movies.

“Are you having fun, Y/N?” Ahsoka asks, bringing you a glass of champagne.

“Oh yeah, loads of it.” You tell her dryly, causing her to roll her eyes.

“Oh come on, Y/N. Obi-Wan and Padme are here, and Skyguy should be here soon.” She tells you, grinning when she notices the blush that spread across your cheeks.

You knew Anakin was way out of your league, plus you heard he liked Padme. And how could you compete with that? She was beautiful, charming, and intelligent. It wasn’t as if you had planned on liking Anakin, it just happened. You two were around the same age, and both were Jedi. Ahsoka was a really great friend of yours, and you admired Obi-Wan and Padme’s advice. So of course, you usually found yourself around him. You had never meant to develop a crush, but it happened. It was somewhere between the first time he really looked at you with his fiery eyes and the time he gave you a genuine laugh. Either way, it had been a long while of pining after him.

“I swear, if you don’t tell him about your feelings, I will! Enough is enough, Y/N. You like him, he likes you. I swear. You better tell him by tonight.” Ahsoka told you, as you took a drink from your glass.

You were just about to respond and tell Ahsoka you couldn’t when Master Yoda pulled her aside to ask her some questions. Even though Ahsoka would always say she knew Anakin liked you, you just couldn’t believe it. Not because you didn’t trust Ahsoka, but because if he did like you, wouldn’t he come and tell you? Then again, you had yet to share your feelings.

The place was pretty crowded, though you hadn’t expected so many people to show up. You smiled at Master Windu as you grabbed another glass of champagne. These things sure did wear you out. You had begun to walk around, mingling a little bit more, when you felt a hand tap your shoulder. Caught off guard, you quickly turned your head to see who it was. Your whole face lit up like the Christmas tree when you saw who it was.

“Anakin? Finally. This party has been quite boring.” You tell him with a laugh, as he greets you with a hug.

“Sorry about that, I was taking a nap and I sort of lost track of time.” He tells you, releasing the hug as the two of you walk towards the snack table.

“You are lucky they have champagne here, otherwise you would have never heard the end of this.” A grin forms on your lips, not being able to tear your eyes away from his. It was like a moth to a flame.

“Believe me, I know,” Anakin said, putting some snacks on a plate. He looked over at you, offering you one, but you just shook your head.

The two of you were catching up, filling each other in on the past week. You both had been on missions and kept missing each other. You would usually be more relaxed around him, but you could tell Ahsoka was constantly trying to spy.

“Would you like to go outside? Get some fresh air?” You ask him, almost abruptly.

“Sure, this place does seem a bit stuffy. I really don’t want to run into Obi-Wan, he is still made that I crashed our ship the other day.” He said with a slight laugh.

The cold winter air felt so good against your skin, and you closed your eyes to really soak it all up. The quietness was peaceful, as the two of you just enjoyed each other’s company and the snow that was just beginning to fall down. You knew this was the perfect opportunity to tell Anakin how you felt, and right when you were about to, Ahsoka interrupted, leaning against the door frame.

“Hey, look, mistletoe.” She said mischievously, a grin on her lips.

“What? There is no- .” You said, but pause as you look up and notice the plant hovering above both of you. You shoot Ahsoka a look, but she just shrugs her shoulders.

“Hey, neither of you were going to admit that you like each other. And I am so tired of listening to the two of you. And this was Obi-Wan’s idea. He was saying Anakin drove him crazy the other day.” She teased, as Anakin rolled his eyes.

“Snips, you’re lucky I- .” Anakin began, but before he could finish telling his padawan something, your lips crashed onto his. Could it be unexpected if you two had mistletoe involved? Either way, it felt unexpected but wonderful. Anakin wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in close. Both of you were cold, as you two had been outside longer than you realized.

“Master Kenobi, it worked!” Ahsoka called out, rushing back inside.

The two of you couldn’t help but roll your eyes, laughing at the girl.

“Maybe this party did bring us some good,” Anakin told you with a grin before placing another kiss against your lips.


End file.
